This invention relates generally to control panels, and in particular, to control panels which may be utilized as the passenger or seat control unit incorporated in the aircraft entertainment and service systems of commercial passenger aircraft. Examples of such aircraft entertainment-service systems and the circuitry which may be incorporated therein may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,566,038 of Martin J. Slavin, 3,585,307 of David R. Greenberg, 3,585,595 of Martin J. Slavin, Kenneth Cohen and Morton Pullman and 3,856,996 of David R. Greenberg, all assigned to the assignee hereof. As is described at length in said patents, a passenger or seat control unit may incorporate an electro-acoustic transducer and one or more controls in the form of switches permitting the user or passenger to select one of a plurality of channels of audio programming (monaural or stereo), to turn on an overhead light and/or air supply, to activate a "stewardess call" light or other signal and to reset said stewardess call light or signal. The transducer and controls must be mounted in the arm of an aircraft seat and must both be of aesthetic design and be as small as possible while permitting ready use. Especially important is that the control panel defining passenger or seat control unit be as thin as possible and further, that it be readily mounted and demounted in the seat for ease of initial assembly and for ease of maintenance without detracting from the sightliness of the design.
By providing a particularly flat configuration of controls and a rapid mounting and demounting arrangement, an improved seat control unit is provided.